


You're the only high that I want

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Humour, Kinda, Pining, Romance, Sanji is always weak for Nami, Usopp and Zoro are so done, but not really, that's basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Sanji’s a flirt at the best of times, but after an operation when he’s drugged up? Nami doesn’t know whether her cheeks will ever return to their normal colour. AU. SaNami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You're the only high that I want

**Author's Note:**

> Well… it’s been a while, huh? And I’m not even back with something grand, just a silly little thing that would not leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy some hilarity.

Everything had happened very quickly.

One minute, Sanji was doing an inventory check at his restaurant and the next he was stooped over as an unbearable pain shot through his abdomen, sweat beading on his forehead. That’s how he was found by his staff as they panicked, rushing around in a flutter as their normally tough, hardy manager was writhing in pain.

Sanji had bragged one too many times to Zoro about never having been sick before and really, when he’d done it that one time when Zoro was sick, this was probably karma coming around to give him a reality check.

“I miss Sanji’s cooking already,” Luffy whined, hanging off the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Sanji’s bed.

“It’s been a day. If you’re hungry go to the café down the hall,” Nami sighed, rolling her eyes from the other side.

“Food sucks,” he muttered like a child being told they can’t have ice cream from the truck. The hospital food wasn’t awful, but Luffy’s problem was that it wasn’t Sanji’s. Nami rolled her eyes.

Usopp and Zoro walked into the room shortly after. They’d all been at work when they’d gotten the call but only Nami and Luffy had been able to leave immediately, she’d swung by to pick him up on the way. Zoro and Usopp had text to say they’d be over as soon as possible. Well, Usopp did. Zoro just grunted when asked if he was going to come. That was confirmation enough for Nami.

“Is he okay?” Usopp asked, handing Luffy a packet of crisps from the vending machine outside. It seemed to be enough to brighten Luffy’s mood and get him to stop sulking.

“Yeah, the operation went well, they’re waiting for him to wake up. Should everything be okay when they check him over, he can be discharged,” Nami informed them but it didn’t stop her worrying.

He was so still and pale. He’d never bragged to her about never being sick, but she knew the fact well, so it never prepared her for when he would eventually get sick. Why couldn’t he just get a cold like the rest of them and be done with it?

A bag of crisps was thrust in her face, blocking her view of Sanji and she blinked. Luffy was leaning over the bed and smiling at her. “It’ll be okay!” He reassured, then looked contemplative for a moment, sparing a glance at Sanji. “Maybe he’ll feel better if he had some.”

That did it.

“As if! Sit down you idiot,” she barked and Luffy laughed. The tension in the room lifting as Usopp and Luffy started loudly chattering. Even Zoro nodded at her. She knew she was being a bit of a worry wart; it was a straightforward appendectomy after all.

The room went silent when Sanji stirred and his eyes slowly started to open. They all stared at him with bated breath as he blinked at each of them, eyes slowly moving around the room, as if trying to piece together what was going on by himself. His gaze finally settled on Nami and he just stared.

Her hand came to rest on his arm. “Sanji, how do you feel?” Admittedly, it was a stupid question, how else would he feel? But he wasn’t saying anything. He was looking at her oddly, almost stupefied.

“Oh beautiful angel, I’m blessed just by being in your overwhelming presence, let alone your concern for me,” Sanji crooned, taking the hand on his arm to clasp in his own.

“Yeah. He’s fine,” Usopp said blandly, unimpressed.

Nami squeezed his hand, relieved but that just appeared to spur him on.

“I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous in all my years. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve having you look upon me, but I won’t curse my good fortune.”

Luffy starts asking him questions in the background, food related of course, but Sanji’s eyes don’t leave her. It appears he’s not even listening. They run from the top of her head and as far down as they can before the bed blocks her and then back up. Did he just _check her out_?

“It’s like you’re carved from marble, just utterly flawless.” She doesn’t miss the way his eyes flick down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. “This is probably a stretch, but considering my good luck already, I have to know, are you single?”

“Uuuh-” Her brain short circuits and she can’t get it to form words at the unexpected question.

“Because if you are, I’d be honoured to take you out,” he said lowly and brings the hand in his grip up to his lips to place a delicate kiss to her knuckles and she almost can’t believe the hot flush working over her face at such an innocent gesture.

“Holy shit, is he _hitting_ on you?” Usopp questioned in disbelief and behind him Zoro snorted.

“Course he is, idiot can’t keep it in his pants even when he’s been cut open,” Zoro replied. 

And suddenly it makes sense. The stupefied look he sent her, the heated looks he’s giving her… the ridiculous, over the top words coming from his mouth. Well, the last thing wasn’t too out of character for him, but over the years he’d toned it down. He hasn’t been like that since they met.

But- he’s loopy from the anaesthesia… and is trying to woo her.

Zoro snorts behind her and she directs a glare at him. When she looks back at Sanji, he’s no longer giving her an adoring look but instead looks suspicious. Apparently, she’d been silent for too long and he’d taken it as a negative to his question.

“Who is it?” And Sanji’s glaring at the three men in the room, sizing them up. He disregards Luffy quickly, who looks utterly bored and then eliminates Usopp a second after, who looks confused. Although, Usopp soon looked offended after when he realised he’d been overlooked so quickly.

His eyes settled on Zoro.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” He sneered at Zoro as he said it, and even though he’s the one in the bed, Sanji still somehow managed to look down his nose at the other man. “You could do so much better than him, just look at that nasty face.”

“Oi, I can still kick your arse, operation or not!” Zoro replied angrily, Nami’s laughter no doubt infuriating him further.

“It’s not him,” Nami said, humour thick in her voice.

“Whoever it is, I’m sure they couldn’t look after you as well as I could. You’re a goddess, you deserve to be treated like one,” Sanji babbled, grasping her hand desperately. “Run away with me.”

“Hmm, well…” She pretends to consider his offer and smirks when the grip on her hand tightens slightly and he’s looking up at her with so much hope.

“Would you just tell him already?” Zoro growled, his temper thinning, still not over the previous insult and the idiots prattling was starting to grind on him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Usopp asked, trying to peer around at her face.

When she looked over her shoulder at them, the look she gave them was downright evil. Sanji was a flatterer normally, it wasn’t anything new but to hear him so fervent when he had no clue who she was… well, it was an ego boost to say the least.

But her fun had to come to an end at some point, especially as he was still going on in the background.

“-Grow old with me?”

She paused for a second, considering how she wanted to respond, before shrugging, “Okay.”

“R-really?” Sanji asked, stunned at her simple answer, almost like he wasn’t expecting it. Or at least expecting more of a fight.

“I already promised to do that anyway,” she explained simply and lifted her previously hidden hand from her lap so the ring on her finger could twinkle cheekily at him.

“Me?” Sanji pointed to himself and looked blown away, gobsmacked as he stared at her. All she did was smile back at him and nod.

There was a pause as he took this all in.

“ _You’re_ my fiancé?” His voice raised an octave.

“Oh for god- yes, _yes_! She’s your fiancé!” Usopp snapped, bored and irritated with the show in front of them all.

“But you’re so beautiful?” He said like a question, still in awe.

Nami laughed. “Seems you’re quite lucky, indeed.” And winked at him.

Sanji almost looked like he was going to pass out as she did when the door suddenly opened, and a nurse walked in. Nami looked at Sanji apprehensively, if he was still loopy and couldn’t remember that she was his fiancé, was he going to go back to his old flirting ways? She would hit him, surgery be damned.

“Well, it’s nice and lively in here, that’s always a good sign,” the nurse said cheerfully.

Sanji eyed the nurse for a second but it seemed Nami’s worries were all for nothing when he looked back at her. “Can you believe this is my fiancé? I still can’t, she’s out of this world. I’m the luckiest man alive.” He beamed and squeezed both of her hands in his.

The nurse laughed in response and Nami could feel her cheeks growing hot. “Ah, the anaesthesia has all sorts of different effects on people, looks like you got the fun one.” She winked at Nami. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

When the young doctor entered, he’d ushered out Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. Nami told them to go home now that he was awake, and she’d call them later. They’d probably all be invading their home tomorrow anyway.

It didn’t take much more convincing when Usopp said he saw a McDonalds close by. With a whoop, Luffy was out the door and running down the hallways with Usopp and Zoro hot on his heels.

With them now gone, Sanji had been given a quick once over, asked how he felt (“I’m on top of the world with this goddess next to me.” _Jesus_ ) and that was it. She was told that he had to take it easy for two weeks and no heavy lifting. That wouldn’t be easy, he struggled to sit still for long periods.

They were left after that, so he could get changed out of his gown and they could leave.

“Can I kiss you?” And he was looking down at her, so earnestly, as his arms slipped into his shirt and she worked on buttoning it up.

This was the second time he’d asked, the first had been with Luffy, Usopp and Zoro in the room. The latter had looked disgusted and she’d quickly denied him out of embarrassment.

But with that look she couldn’t again. “Okay, just a quick one.”

He didn’t hesitate and swooped down to connect their lips. Apparently, he hadn’t heard anything past her ‘okay’, as his lips pressed against hers firmly and his hands grasped her hips to press her up against him. She tried to pull away to reprimand him, but he followed after her to reconnect their lips and when his tongue brushed her bottom lip, she found herself throwing caution to the wind.

When her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she slanted their lips together, he hummed in delight at her enthusiasm. She found herself forgetting where they were when his tongue reached out to caress hers and she wrinkled her nose at the morning (or afternoon?) breath but she found herself not caring. Sanji was before her, well and safe and apparently really getting into this as a moan slipped from his mouth and his hands were groping at her behind.

Okay, that’s more than enough.

She leaned back, turning her head to avoid his lips but he brushed them under her ear instead, nuzzling there afterwards.

“Wow,” he whispered, sending goose bumps down her neck. 

“And that’s all you’re getting, so you better have got your fill.” Her tone still a bit too breathy to be believable but she did push against his shoulders slightly to create a bit of distance. 

“I don’t think I ever will.”

Nami snorted but nonetheless was delighted. “Come on, let’s get you discharged.”

Getting over to the nurse’s station took far longer than it should have, but Sanji kept stopping to inform anyone who passed them that she was his fiancé and wasn’t he the luckiest man alive? She drowned out his babbling and lead him by their connected hands, she was a woman on a mission. She was ready to leave this place.

She signed whatever was put in front of her, asking any questions and listened as the nurse explained everything, occasionally throwing an amused look towards Sanji who would not _shut up_.

He cut off his own rambling when a thought occurred to him. “Can I kiss you again?!” He asked excitedly, already moving closer.

“Not right now,” She said, cheeks flushed when the nurses nearby started to giggle and smile over at them. This was all incredibly flattering but it was starting to get embarrassing, he had no filter right now. She smacked his hand away when it started to wander lower. She needed to get him home.

“Okay, you’re all set! Any issues, please call your doctor and they’ll advise you,” the nurse informed her.

“Thank you,” Nami said to the nurse and then turned to Sanji, “Let’s go home.”

“You’re taking me home with you?” He asked eagerly, a glint in his eye. 

“Oh my god,” she said, exasperated and started guiding him towards the sliding doors so they could leave.

He let go of her hand to slide it around her waist and murmured into her ear, “You can do whatever you want with me.” His breath is hot against her ear and if he hadn’t just had surgery, she would elbow him so hard right now.

“But I really do want forever with you,” he followed up with and that takes the murderous edge off her face.

“Forever to do whatever you want with me.”

She doesn’t feel bad about elbowing him after that. She just wished it was on the side they’d made the cut. That’d teach him.

For all his big talk at the hospital and perverted uttering on the car ride home, he passed out on the sofa the moment he sat down.

Perverted he may be, but that was her pervert she thinks as she plays with the ring on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Did some light googling on appendectomy and anaesthesia, but I’m no doctor. So please don’t come at me about details. 
> 
> As always, please forgive any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
